


Groundbreaking revelations (More likely than you think)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 7 - Free day/author’s choice, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: In which Buck and Eddie are most definitetly dating, and everyone has noticed, except well, Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Given the fact that I was already super late to finish the BFKW with the sligh dignity I decided to say 'fuck it' and started writing a multi chapter so... here it is... I hope you like it

Buck loved Maddie wholeheartedly, she was his sister, and even when the few drawbacks they had had in the last years, he knew that he feeling was very much mutual. Buck could always count on her, because Maddie was going to have his back, no questions asked. What he didn’t love about having his sister back, was her stubborn insistence that she had to be involved in his love life, more now that she had the whole happy-forever deal sealed: loyal friends, a job she loved, plus a wonderful boyfriend and the joy of having a baby.

It didn’t matter that Maddie had told him that she wasn’t trying to set him up with Josh – or with anyone, actually – he knew better. She wanted him to have someone, because Maddie thought he was too lonely, and that he need someone to come home after a long shift. Which, wasn’t all that bad, except for the fact that Buck didn’t like to be set up.

Or at least, that was he told Eddie when he asked him to come to Maddie’s with him that night. Apparently, she invited him to yet another poker night and Buck knew, for the way Chim kept giving him uncomfortable looks all night, that she had something planned for him.

“I thought you liked Josh? Why don’t let Maddie fix you more dates?”

“Maddie has zero business in my love life and things should keep like that, both for my sanity and hers. The last time Maddie got me a date the girl dated me just because she was her friend and then dumped me the moment they stopped talking, after flooding my DMs with some seriously nasty shit. And before that there was this dude who had like a serious fetish with my smell? I don’t know, it wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t been so intense about it.”

“How… intense?”

“He didn’t want me to shower when I came home from work and wouldn’t stop sniffing me even when I told him I was uncomfortable.”

“Alright,” Eddie said, his frown becoming deeper and deeper with every word that came out of his mouth. “That’s… very nasty, but surely the other dates she got you weren’t that bad?”

The look Buck gave him was a very good indicative that yes, they had been bad, and that Maddie shouldn’t be allowed to set a date for no one, like, ever.

“Okay, then why don’t you just tell her all this?”

“I already did! She thinks I’m being petty, I thought so, too, for a time, but ‘Jenny from HR’,” Buck was explaining, air quotes included, as he made his way to Eddie’s kitchen “was really too much, even for me. Do you want the chicken a little bit sweet and spicy or you want something more acid, like the one I made last week with lemon and oregano?”

“Spicy,” Eddie said, after having thought about it for a moment “So she’s what? Obsessed with get you a laid? That sounds…”

“So bad, in so many levels,” Buck sighed, completing Eddie’s path of thought “I know, I guess all the ‘happy family’ deal is getting a bit over her head.”

“Just a bit?”

“It’s – I’m happy for her, don’t get me wrong, is just that sometimes I wish she and Chim weren’t that kind of couple,” Buck said, sighing when Eddie just looked at him with a bowed eyebrow “You know, the kind that can’t accept that some people are single when they’re not.”

Eddie grimaced “Yeah, I – I think I understand what you mean.”

“I know they mean well, but sometimes they make me feel pretty bad, and I still don’t know how to make them understand,” Buck said “Wine or beer?”

“Beer, please.”

Buck took two beers from the fridge and went to sit next to Eddie, waiting for the chicken to be ready. “Is not that I don’t understand why she want me to keep looking. I want someone to spend the night doing nothing, to watch bad movies and fight over silly things and talk about work, I want a kid or two to play and do homework and take care of and being part of a family. You think I want to be alone and miserable? It’s a fucking pain in the ass to come to a lonely ass apartment while all my friends and family are living their best lives out there.”

“Hey, stop,” Eddie replied, stretching his hand to take Buck’s “You’re not alone, right? You have me and Chris, and we won’t leave you alone.”

“Yeah, until you found someone to date and Chris decides that I’m way too old and pathetic to spend time with me” Buck said, sharp as a knife, but he didn’t let go Eddie’s hand nor made any move to get away from him, so he didn’t mind it at all.

Still. “Ouch,” Eddie mocked him, just because he could, in an attempt to lightener the air “Bitter much?”

Buck gave him an unimpressed glare. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I really don’t,” Eddie complained. He turned around, then, to have a better look of his friend, who was sinking into his chair like he wanted to disappear “Buck, I’m being serious, you’re not alone. I know that sometimes it looks like we took you for granted, but we really love you and need you. And definitely aren’t going to leave you, Chris would kill me if I even suggest getting away from you.”

Buck looked at him for a second before he smiled, his eyes warming up to him. His cheeks became an endearing shade of red, and then, he did a thing. That cute thing with his lashes he used to do every time he was flustered. It always made Eddie… _feel_ funny on his stomach.

“Thanks, dude,” Buck said, taking a sip from his beer “It’s good to know that I have someone on my corner.”

“Damn right.”


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you suddenly remember you have other WIPs that you haven't paid attention to? :)))

To say that Maddie was happy to see Eddie would’ve be a rotten lie. She didn’t say anything, but the hard ass glare she gave her brother when she thought he wasn’t looking was a very good indicative of her true thoughts about his presence in her house that particular night. Eddie thought about asking what was happening, just for a second, but then he walked into the living room and saw not only Josh, but a cute blonde woman waiting for them, and he understood what was happening. He also understood what Buck was trying to say early.

Maddie was out of control. For the look on Chim’s eyes when he came out of the kitchen to greet them, Eddie knew he was thinking more or less the same.

There was a strained second in which no one knew what to do with themselves, before Josh got up from his sit to say hi, and the conversation started flow again. The game itself was very short, since Maddie’s blonde guest ( _Call me Martha_ ) suddenly decided that she wasn’t able to stay up late. When the woman ran away without much more than a half-assed goodbye, Josh proudly declared he was hungry and asked them what they wanted to eat. Since it was already pass six and they hadn’t had nothing besides de chicken Buck made for them early, so they jumped at the opportunity of food.

They weren’t in a hurry: Chris was in Abuela’s house and since they had been able to call him and give him an early good night message before get going, and since Buck was going to spend the night in Eddie’s house, he wasn’t worried about driving alone in the dark. The only thing they wanted was to have a nice meal, maybe play a few more poker matches, and spend the rest of the night in peace.

And that’s what they got, partially.

“So, Eddie,” Josh started, once the food had arrived and they were too busy eating to think about the early incident with _call me Martha_ “How are you? I can’t remember the last time we were in the same room without nothing work related.”

The question caught him out of guard “I’m okay?” he said, after a while.

“That was an answer or a question?” Buck mocked him, and Eddie kicked him on the shin in response.

“ _I’m okay_ , I’m – yeah.” Eddie send Buck a glare when he heard him snorting beside him, making Josh laugh and Maddie roll her eyes.

“Nice. And your son? I mean, every time I talk to Buck is like he has another story about you kid, so I’m assuming he’s alright.”

“Aw, you talk about Chris to other people,” it was now Eddie’s turn to mock Buck, trying to pinch his cheek, winning a slap in the wrist from his trouble “He’s alright, kiddo has been talking nonstop about this art project meeting he was invited in summer camp.”

Buck buffed “We’re going to have to sell our bodies to be able to pay for all the things he has been planning since summer camp.”

They heard Chimney choking on his food next to Maddie, but neither of them paid him attention, more focused on talking about Chris. It was a thing Buck loved about Eddie, the man was tighter than a clam, until someone mentioned his kid, and then he was suddenly spilling everything he knew to whoever who was willing to hear.

“We went to the art museum last week, they had this event when local artists helped kids make their own art pieces which you could take home or leave on the museum to be exhibited and he absolutely loved it. What to see the photos?”

“Of course.”

Buck let his eyes wander around the room while Eddie was looking for his phone, and caught Maddie’s eyes in the meantime. His sister had a weird grimace all over her face, like she just witnessed something she didn’t even know it was possible. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Eddie made a triumphant sound next to him and showed his phone to Josh. The pic he chose was one they took when the event was almost done, they had Chris squished between them, and their faces were splashed with purple and pink paint. Buck and Chris were making funny faces, but Eddie had this love-struck, soft look on his face that made Buck’s heart do weird things, while looking at them. Buck loved that photo.

“Aw, he’s so adorable.”

“I know.” Buck and Eddie said at the same time, and exchanged a fond glare before continuing telling Josh about their day at the museum, and all the fun things they wanted to do with Chris before he had to start school again. Eddie, much to everyone’s surprises, even let slip how much he would like to be able to spend more time with Chris, but between their shifts and the extracurricular activities Chris singed in they hadn’t be able to do much.

Buck had a glimpse of that same look on his sister’s face when he stretched his hand to hold Eddie’s, but he was far more worried about his friend that of what Maddie could’ve been thinking. After all, he trusted her to tell him if something was wrong.

“Hey, pardon me if I’m being nosy, but from what you are telling me, from what _Buck_ has been saying all night, I think you’ve been doing a great job with your kid. I mean, he’s ten and still thinks you’re cool, that’s a lot to say.” Josh said, taking a sip from his wine. He was smiling at them and had this soft smile on his face? Eddie, who had noticed the same thing as Buck, couldn’t understand why everyone seemed to be acting so weird that night, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Josh words actually made him feel better, which helped him finish his food without having another nostalgia episode. The conversation just flowed from there, changing from various subjects, until Eddie heard Buck yawning next to him. The blonde had been sinking on his chair more and more with the pass of the hours, until his legs were fully stretched in front of his and his head was below the line of the back of the couch. Eddie had pulled him over him until his head was resting on his shoulder, thinking that it was just a case of Buck’s general laziness after a meal. Apparently, his friend was more tired than he thought.

He gave his watch a glance and winced when he noticed just how late it was.

“I think we better go home,” Eddie declared, gently patting Buck’s let to catch his attention.

Buck shook his head. “I’m okay.” He said, clearly lying. There were bags under his eyes and his face was getting significantly red on the past minutes, and Eddie didn’t need to be a medical expert to notice how tired he was exactly.

“I don’t care. C’mon, up you go.” Eddie encouraged him, taking his hand to help him stand up, they said their goodbyes to Josh and Chim, and before they could say anything to Maddie the woman stood up and declared she was going to accompany them to Buck’s jeep.

The two of them helped Buck get into the jeep, ignoring his lame protests about being able to drive them home perfectly fine. The fact that he gave him the keys almost as soon as Eddie asked him for them however, was a very good indicative of how tired he really was, and so he let him know as he made his way to the driver site.

“Shut up,” Buck complaining, leaning down so Maddie could leave a kiss on his forehead. From where he was, Eddie could see her whispering something on Buck’s ear, something that made him blush and slap her softly on the shoulder, before saying her goodbyes.

“Be careful on the road.” Maddie said to both of them, waving her hand when Eddie started the engine.

“Will do.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Buck said as he drove away.

Eddie looked at him, feeling a mild pang of concern when he saw the way Buck threw back his head, taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m – I’m good, just tired I guess.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Eddie commented doubtful, when he noticed Buck wasn’t going to say anything else.

“No, it wasn’t,” Buck said, though he sounded surprised “Thanks for coming with me today, I’m sure it would’ve been a lot worse if I had been alone.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I would’ve come with you even if you hadn’t say anything about the date thing. I like when we spend time together.”

Even with how dark it was inside of the jeep, Eddie noticed the way Buck was blushing. “Yeah, me too.” He admitted, after a moment, and Eddie’s heart jumped inside his chest.

“Good.”

“Good.”

They were silent for the rest of the trip, but it didn’t matter, because neither of them could stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please leave a comment or a kudo.
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)
> 
> *
> 
> Note: I'm going to a very hard situation. I lost my job due to the quarantine and now me and my family we were told to move from our house, so if you want to know how you can help us please look into the pinned tweet in my profile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave a comment or a kudo.
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)
> 
> *
> 
> Note: I'm going to a very hard situation. I lost my job due to the quarantine and now me and my family we were told to move from our house, so if you want to know how you can help us please look into the pinned tweet in my profile.


End file.
